Moment
by BlackKiss'Valentine
Summary: Momen-momen Cagalli dan Athrun; semakin dekat dan akhirnya…


**MOMENT**

Gundam Seed by Sunrise/Bandai

Fanficton by **BlackKiss'Valentine**

Summary : Momen-momen Cagalli dan Athrun; semakin dekat dan akhirnya…

.

* * *

Pertemuan pertama Athrun dengannya bukanlah pertemuan romantis. Terdampar di pulau kecil tanpa penghuni, dalam masa perang dan mereka saling mempertahankan diri… Sangat disesalkan. Tapi, Athrun mendapat bonus pemandangan indah dari gadis yang namanya pun belum ia ketahui itu. Pemandangan dimana ia belum mengenakan pakaiannya—Err… Biar begitu, Athrun tidak begitu senang. Gadis itu menodongkan pistol kepadanya, sih…

Mereka berpisah sambil saling memperkenalkan diri. Akhirnya, Athrun mengenalnya dan entah kenapa bayangan Lacus di kepalanya hilang sekejap untuk dipenuhi oleh gadis tomboy berambut pirang itu.

Namanya Cagalli. Sungguh gadis yang menarik.

.

* * *

.

Pertemuan kedua adalah pertemuan tidak langsung. Suara Cagalli memenuhi frekuensi radio mobile suit-nya, tapi Athrun harus kecewa karena mereka berada di kubu yang berbeda dan Cagalli berbohong untuk '_tidak berada di pihak Natural_'…

Ia merasa mereka seperti Romeo dan Juliet yang dipisahkan oleh peperangan tercanggih.

.

* * *

.

Athrun terbaring di ruangan kecil dimana Cagalli menantinya siuman.

Cagalli merawatnya dengan sungguh-sungguh dan mendengarkan ceritanya tentang sang sahabat yang harus ia bunuh. Cagalli menangis untuk perang yang terpaksa mereka jalani, dan Athrun menyadari bahwa simpati itu adalah hal yang selama ini ia cari.

Sakit di seluruh tubuhnya bukan apa-apa dibanding airmata yang mengalir dari mata gadis tegar itu.

.

* * *

.

Ketika semua mencapai klimaksnya, Athrun mengetahui bahwa Cagalli akrab dengan Kira, sahabatnya. Perang bernama cemburu dimulai dihatinya…

Tak lama setelah Cagalli kehilangan ayahnya, ia diberitahu bahwa gadis itu dan sahabatnya adalah saudara kembar. Cagalli boleh menangis karena bingung, dan Athrun cukup sedih melihatnya; namun ia tidak bisa berbohong bahwa hatinya melengos lega karena tak perlu bersaing cinta dengan sahabatnya.

_Cinta?_

_._

* * *

.

Lacus Clyne adalah tunangan resmi dari Athrun Zala. Mereka sangat cocok.

Athrun mengiyakannya.

Lacus Clyne mengatakan bahwa dirinya menyukai Kira Yamato, sahabat Athrun, dan sejak saat itu Athrun yakin bahwa mereka sesungguhnya tak pernah cocok. Atau, tidak akan bersama dalam kebahagiaan sejati.

_Tapi tak apa, kan ada Cagalli!—_Hatinya sempat berkata demikian.

.

* * *

.

Cagalli, gadis tomboy yang tegar. Dari dirinya mengalir darah Atha—pemimpin Orb yang membela kebenaran dan keadilan. Tiap kata yang terluncur dari 'mulut pedas'nya adalah keinginan untuk mendapatkan kedamaian.

Tapi gadis ini kelewat keras kepala untuk ikut serta dalam peperangan, menaiki mobile suit yang diperuntukkan bagi prajurit terlatih.

_Kenapa sih, Cagalli tidak mau mengerti kekhawatiran di hatinya?_

_._

* * *

.

"Aku akan kembali."

"Kau juga harus kembali!"

Dan Athrun harus menghapus sebutan '_Cagalli si mulut pedas_' menjadi '_Orang yang Kucintai dan Bibirnya Sangat Manis'_ dalam hatinya.

Ya, mereka berciuman sebelum semuanya di rasa telah terlambat.

.

* * *

.

Perang membuat Athrun dan Cagalli kehilangan orang yang mereka cintai.

Perang membuat Athrun dan Cagalli mendapat luka imaginatif yang sulit disembuhkan. Disana, dihati mereka.

Dan atas dasar takdir yang kurang menyenangkan itu, mereka memutuskan untuk bersama bangkit—sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Semua mungkin jika bersamamu."

.

* * *

.

"Athrun! Kemari!" panggil Cagalli sambil melambai kepadanya yang tengah merenungkan saat-saat ia bersama dengan gadis itu.

"Ya, baik." Jawabnya santai, melangkah mendekati gadis itu. "Jadi, kau suka rumah ini, Cagalli?"

"Hmm. Rasanya seperti di rumah tuan Markio karena tak jauh dari pantai. Aku suka pemandangan laut. Rasanya benar-benar damai."

"Hn. Aku tahu, makanya aku mencarikannya untukmu—_untuk kita_, tepatnya."

Cagalli memeluk Athrun, "Terimakasih." dan Athrun mengganti ucapan '_sama-sama_' dengan sebuah kecupan di dahi.

Mulai saat ini, momen mereka berdua akan terus bertambah. Bersama keping kebahagiaan yang akan mereka kumpulkan menjadi satu dan seperti itulah mereka—tak terpisahkan.

.

.

**(Moment – Tamat)**


End file.
